


Vanilla On Chocolate

by MariekoWest



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: A Thank You Gift FanFic, Anal Insertion Kink, Canon with Headcanons, Childhood Best Friends with Benefits, Light Sexual Innuendo, M/M, Masturbation (Mentions of), One-Shot, Plot What Plot, Popsicle Sticks, Possible OOCness, Role-Playing Fetish, Somewhat Gothic-y, Yaoi, トラ天, 腐向け
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: It started with a reluctant question that didn’t really want an answer. Which then ended in something else entirely that perhaps both of them didn’t know they needed. Being best friends can be spontaneous and weird like that.[Revised 2018-11-02]





	Vanilla On Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angedeslarmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angedeslarmes/gifts).



> My first time writing these two. (I can’t say I really knew what I was doing, haha.)

“So… uhm, what do you think about?”

“Mm…?” Goten garbled a response around the chocolate-flavoured ice lolly.

Trunks didn’t really like popsicle sticks.

For some reason sucking on them made his jaw hurt (they said he ate them wrong), but he couldn’t care less because he preferred soft ice cream cones over them any day. He wasn’t a big fan of chocolate flavoured frozen water either. For him, chocolate was rich and indulgent, and ice lolly was, well, traditionally frozen fruit juice.

For some reason, though, whenever Goten slurped and sucked on his favourite chocolate ice lolly, he couldn’t help but watch in morbid fascination.

“I said—” The tanned lavender-head ran his fingers through his straight locks. “What—or who—do you think about?”

Goten’s coal-brown eyes fixed on blue counterparts, brows raised.

“You know… when you, uhm… do _that._ ” The popsicle stick continued to move _in and out, in and out–_ even as dark eyebrows gathered together and knotted in confusion. “You know what I mean!” Trunks bellyached.

The last chunk of flavoured ice finally snapped off the stick and disappeared into the dark-haired teenager’s mouth making an involuntary shiver comb through Trunks’ insides. His throat suddenly felt inexplicably dry as he was, once again, unable to stop himself from watching Goten’s Adam’s apple bob once before the younger teenager spoke.

“Uhm, no, Trunks. I don’t, actually. Sorry.”

If he didn’t know better, he’d think Goten was actually being a wiseass. But then, maybe Goten was, and his sensors had dulled with the familiarity that came with lifelong friendships.

He knew he had this bad habit of thinking that he got the workings of his shaggy-haired friend’s mind down pat – with good reason. He was right almost a good 99% of the time. Nevertheless, it was a common pitfall between close friends. He often forgot to factor in that a thing called “growing up” that happened to everyone happened to them as well, and somehow that reduced the rate of his accuracy to 78%.

“Trunks, you keep forgetting, I don’t read minds. Plus, you know I’m dense when it comes to guessing games.” Goten flicked the stick into a rubbish bin on the opposite side of the room. It swooped right in without hitting the rim. “Be specific.”

 _Be specific?_ Trunks took a moment to recalibrate.

That was happening more often. He would forget things. Things like how Goten had learned to speak his mind better of late and even threw in a witty comeback or two nowadays (– intentional or not, he was too afraid to ponder); things like how he wasn’t the same gullible and impressionable child he once was. They were important things to keep track of, especially with your best friends. But even geniuses slipped up once in a while; he had a lot of things on his mind.

“When I do _what_ , exactly?” Goten had pulled out his *Gamer Boy Advance and was already mashing buttons. “When I brush my teeth…? When I pick my nose…? When I—”

“What else would _‘that’_ be?!” Trunks bristled.

“—jerk off?”

The moment was punctuated by some emphatic silence.

Goten may look and act more like Gokuu most times, but Trunks knew by now that it was a misdirection. Goten also had a streak of Gohan’s unpredictability and guile, which made him a combination of two men he greatly admired and yet a whole other story altogether. _Wily and cunning or innocent and obtuse?_ Whatever side of the coin it was going to be was almost impossible to predict. It all depended on the youngest Son’s moods and whims, and which switches you managed to flip. Today, it was proving that Goten wanted to be sly and evasive. Trunks didn’t like that acquired side of Goten very much (for obvious reasons).

“What made you assume that even I think of anything other than the raunchy images I recall from porn we watch in your room? What else do you figure I’d be thinking of?”

“Never mind,” Trunks muttered. “Forget I asked.”

“Are you seriously interested in what specific erotic imagery gets me off? Or are you just trying to make awkward conversation?”

It wasn’t really as random as it sounded. Trunks didn’t mean to see something that would be impossible for him to unsee.  _If Goten hadn’t stood him up at the movie house that day a week ago, he would never have seen it…_

 

_Steamy breaths fogging up the glass panels of the shower stall…_

_Expression heavy with lust and so many other emotions he rarely saw on that face he knew better than his own._

_Lips forming sounds he couldn’t make out… Someone’s name…? Saturated in an intense combination of heartache, longing, and want._

_He willing to bet his mother's company, that there was no way in hell Goten was just picturing some random pretty face beneath all that…_

 

Of course, Goten didn’t know that he saw what he saw. And he wasn’t supposed to let it on that he did. But the curiosity to know who his friend fantasized like that about was killing him.

Until then, he had always been assured that there was no one _that_ special to his best friend. Goten always appeared too laid back to be hung up on sex aor romance as much as the next guy. Now, thanks to that fateful accident, the images of a whole new secret facet of his childhood best friend was haunting him. _How could it be that he didn’t know about it?_ He really wanted to know. _He needed to…_

 

“You’re acting funny.”

“Huh…? Am not.”

“Are to.”

“Am not!”

“Is this really about what I wank off to or is it about something else? Because seriously, Trunks, if you want something, you should just spit it out and stop acting like a shy virginal wuss about it.”

“What?! 'Shy'??” He chose to ignore all the other deliberate pokes at his pride. “Why the hell would I be shy? A little irritated, maybe. Sure. But shy?! No fucking way.”

“Okay.” Goten slowly closed his handheld console and put it aside. “So I’m confused. What are we talking about here again? What are you irritated about? Who’s number one on my spank-bank?”

“WHAT?! No!”

“No, what?”

“Look, can we just drop this and talk about something else?” But just as Goten opened his mouth, Trunks continued, “Oh, wait. On second thought—let’s just not talk about anything. For now. ”

“Ahh…” Goten began, laughter beginning to collect at the corner of his lips. “I know what this is about…”

“Whu-?”

The ebony-haired teen finally erupted into a fit of chuckles.

“What the shit is so funny?!”

“You’re so wound-up in sexual frustration, that’s what!”

Trunks shot a few hissed curses in his friend’s direction, mortified that his face was burning up fast—in embarrassment or anger, he wasn’t sure because one thing usually led to the other with him (curse his parents’ volatile, hot-blooded genes!).

“Trunks, really!” Goten wiped the tears of mirth from the corners of his eyes, his body still rocking with remnants of amusement. “I know you got a one-sided thing going for my brother and you can’t do anything much about it because he’s taken, so you need me to—”

“Shut it, Goten!”

“—and, if you just said so from the beginning—”

“Fuck off—!”

“—I’d be glad to help you out. There’s no judgement here, dude, so relax!” Goten finally finished, wheezing for breath. “All you had to do was ask, it’s no big deal. Like I said, we’re not a bunch of females who’d make a fuss about those things.”

“Okay, look here!” Trunks took a deep breath. “That was a phase! I was stupidly drunk and whatever I said or did to you was a one-time thing, but that’s it, nothing more. And it’ll never happen again!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course, I’m sure!”

“C'mon, I understand ‘needs’, we all have those. And I think it’ll be simpler if you just owned up to yours because there’ll be—”

“Thanks, but no, thanks. I don’t think of your brother that way anymore. I respect Gohan-san!”

“Dude, you can want someone and still respect them at the same time, right? It’s just that sometimes you can’t help these things. I mean, what turns us on, turns us on. It’s not always as complicated as we make it out to be. We’re only human after all… Or, half of it, at least…”

Trunks’ jaw sagged speechless. Was he really getting “The Talk” from Goten? He had always thought of the younger boy as a silly sidekick; but now it didn’t feel like that at all… It was weird.

“If you still had a thing for him, so what? I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that either. We can’t really help who we fall for, yeah?”

Images of his best friend in the see-through stall that day: _the shower spray beating down on his naked body caressing every curve and contour, his palms flat against the glass and his lips pressing against it—tongue flicking out to lick at his invisible lover’s mouth…_ It played on loop in Trunks’ mind in full colour and surround stereo. The only thing missing being the identity of that said lover… And it bothered him _so damn much._

But what bothered him more was the notion hat it might be… someone he didn’t want it to be.

 

 _Someone else_ …

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Trunks breathed. “But there are some people we can’t allow ourselves to fall for no matter what the circumstances. Just as some things are meant to be left in the past.”

The dramatic moment is broken by a second round of laughter from his companion, to which he sighed in resignation.

“Boy, Trunks! For someone who’s supposed to be a genius, you sure are dense! We’re not getting married here, we’re just playing around!”

And sure enough, a second later, Trunks was being pushed further up the bed and his sweatpants were swiftly being tugged down.

“Whu-hey-whoa?! What’re you—?!”

“Dude, I’m not going to bite your head off, I’m just helping you loosen up that tight ass of yours!”

“Whoa-wait! That’s not what I waaa—aaahhhhnnnt!”

“What is it?” Goten said, his hands already moving on its own, fondling with skilled gentleness. “You want to be top again?”

“Whu-?! N-no! I was only asking you a question for Shenron’s sake! Why are you acting so… aahhh… out for blood all of a sudden??”

“Your jack here is practically jumping out of your box, and you’re saying this has nothing to do with sexual frustration and that you really just want to know who I imagine when I jack off?”

“Fine!” Trunks burst out, extracting himself from those hands to gain some leverage. “You win! Can we just fuck already and stop talking?”

“Sure! I can do that.” Goten fishes for something in his backpack which he pulls out for Trunks to see. “Now, I’m going to slowly shove this up your ass and I want you to just lie there as quietly as possible and take it like a man.”

“What?! No! Why??”

“Payback for what you did to me then.”

“That’s not fair! I don’t even remember half the things I did!”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you did it.”

“I know! I already said I was sorry!!” Trunks tried his best to be brave and not back away from the ice lolly that his best friend was brandishing. It was longer and wider than the average ones; a huge bead of sweat crawled down his temple at the sight of it.

“If you’re really sorry, you’ll stop whining and receive your punishment.”

“Alright, alright!” Trunks had his arms and legs outstretched to keep his friend from coming any closer. His back was already flat against the wall and he knew he was cornered. “You’re right! I should have just come clean from the start! Can we please get rid of that stupid chocolate confection…” The older demi-Saiyajin felt hot colour spilling across his cheeks. “…and just do vanilla?”

Goten paused then, monstrous ice lolly in hand. “Fair enough,” he finally said. “But under one condition.”

“What condition?”

“Only if you can guess the correct answer to your own question earlier.”

“What?? Aww, c’mon… What did I say about putting things in the past??”

“I’ll give you three tries.” Trunks felt another large bead of sweat creep down his cheek and collide with the one dangling on his chin. “If you get it right, you can have me do whatever you want or stick whatever you like anywhere.”

Trunks actually shivered at the prospect. It wasn’t a bad deal at all, all things considered. But he knew Goten was baiting him, most likely for the sole purpose of prolonging his torment. He could simply deny every guess he made and no one would know any better.

“C’mon, Trunks. Mind games should be easy for a boffin like you.” With that, the ice lolly was slowly unwrapped and—to Trunks’ horror, it was another chocolate-flavoured bar—only this one was studded with generous heapings of fine rice krispies this time… _There was no way that was going to be pleasant._

“Okay! Fine! I’ll take a crack at it! J-just stop waving that thing in my face and give me some leeway to think!”

“Sure,” Goten replied inching closer until he met the pad of Trunks’ bare foot on his cheek. “But it’s hot today. And I would hate to let this yummy treat go to waste so… I estimate you have about ten seconds, give or take. If this drips on my hand, you lose.”

“Don’t rush me!!”

In hindsight, Trunks might have known that Goten was playing him; but the libido, fear, and chocolate ice lolly weren’t things he found particularly conducive to thinking.

“At least throw me a bone here!”

“Oh, no time for that, dude! It’s melting, and fast!”

Trunks yanked Goten’s wrist forward and caught the first drip before it launched off the edge. It wasn’t against the rules, and Goten only grinned at his last-ditch bravado.

“Ugghh… Is it… _my sister?_ ”

“Hm. Bra-chan’s awfully cute, but— sorry. No. She doesn’t stroke my fancy that way…”

More licks, this time he had to chase a few other drips down the stick, his tongue grazing Goten’s fingers. The boy said nothing so he supposed he hasn’t lost just yet.

“Do you go for blondes, then?”

“Not really,” Goten chuckled. It was really clever, now Trunks has eliminated everyone who isn’t brunette. “One guess left.”

_Lick. Lick. Lick._

“Going… going…”

Trunks truly dreaded the idea of having that bumpy wodge of melting cold chocolate up his ass. It was going to do nothing for him but mess with his bowels and give him a bad case of constipated diarrhoea. But what choice did he have? Goten was sweet and forgiving but he was a heartless sadist when he bore a grudge… like right now.

“Wait, timeout!” Trunks cried. “Are we really doing this?!”

“Is that your final answer?”

“No! Listen to me, I don’t want to do this! I want it the other way around!”

“Okay,” Goten settled on his shins, dipping the frozen bar into his mouth and slowly pulling it out again. Then with an eerily accurate impersonation of his older brother—voice, expression, manner and all—he made a show of another sultry lick then purred, “I guess that means you don’t want to put your delicious chocolate stick inside me then, huh? Too bad…”

Trunks swallowed painfully as a pair of spectacles that presumably belonged to Gohan himself was produced and donned – instantly transforming his best friend’s face into that of his childhood fantasies.

“ _No~?_ ” Goten slowly bit down on his lip, still in character.

“Yes!!”

Trunks cringed at how eager the confession came out. His friend only smirked wider, already relishing his triumph.

“Last chance… Trunks-kun.”

“Uhh—” _No girls, no blondes; who did he have left…?!_ All his life he’s faced almost every imaginable life-threatening situation known to mankind: monsters, abominations, bloodthirsty killers, and even insane deities—but _never_ has he felt so panicked before over a piece of melting chocolate-flavoured ice.

Curiously, it was at that moment that his brain decided to feed him flashbacks of his best friend in his very sensual alone time—only this time, everything seemed magnified and rippling in vivid detail. And suddenly his mind had filled in the blanks and provided the name to match the formations on those shiny red lips.

He unconsciously mouthed the name, and even as he was doing so, he felt the shock on his friend’s face simultaneously register on his own…

He wasn’t granted much time to feel anything more about it, however, because in an instant the look of shock had vanished, and Gohan was back with a hungry, predatory smile on his face…

_“Vanilla it is.”_

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

>  ** _*Gamer Boy Advance_** \- a spoof, obviously, hehe.
> 
> (Eep. I’m sorry if you expected it, but I never said there would actually be any lime or lemon, did I? Haha. I did try. But this is how it begged to be ended. *A*) This is independent of my entire Retro-verse plot. (Sorry for the long wait, Angedularmes-san! ^^♥︎ Thank you for your patience!)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super** /etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (2017/09/23 - 2017/09/24)


End file.
